yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Barrier
| romaji = Hyōkekkai | fr_name = Barrière de Glace | de_name = Eisbarriere | it_name = Barriera di Ghiaccio | ko_name = 빙결계 | ko_romanized = bing-gyeolgye | pt_name = Barreira de Gelo | es_name = Barrera de Hielo | other_names = ; Arabic : ّالحاجز الجليدي | sets = * Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! * Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!! * Duel Terminal - Justice Strikes Back!! * Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! * Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! * Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane * Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex * Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula * Hidden Arsenal * The Shining Darkness * Duel Terminal 1 * Hidden Arsenal 2 * Gold Series 3 * Starstrike Blast * Hidden Arsenal 3 * Hidden Arsenal 4 * Photon Shockwave }} "Ice Barrier" ( Hyōkekkai) is an archetype consisting of WATER-Attribute monsters resembling, for the most part, famous concepts, figures, warriors, and mythological beings of different Asian cultures, focused on increasing field advantage while making use of a strong hand advantage. The core monsters of this archetype are the Synchro Monsters "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier," "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier," "Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier," and "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier." A tier down in significance are the "Generals," which include: "General Gantala of the Ice Barrier," "General Grunard of the Ice Barrier," and "General Raiho of the Ice Barrier." Most "Ice Barrier" monsters require another of their kind present on the field in order to activate its effect(s), which often generate field advantage. For example, many "Ice Barrier" monsters have effects to protect other"Ice Barrier" monsters: "Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier" forbids all monsters of Level 4 or higher from attacking while another "Ice Barrier" monster exists on the field, and "Defender of the Ice Barrier", which stops all monsters with ATK greater than or equal to its 1600 DEF from attacking. Aside from sheer attack-blocking, "Ice Barriers" can also protect themselves in other areas. "Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier," for example, protects "Ice Barrier" monsters from Spells and Trap destruction, while "General Raiho of the Ice Barrier" penalizes an opponent for relying on the activation of multiple monster effects by negating them or taxing a discard. Likewise, "Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier" protects your monsters from being targeted by monster effects at the cost of a Tribute. "Ice Barriers" can mount rapid swarms under the direction of their "Generals" if left unimpeded. "General Grunard of the Ice Barrier" lends an extra Summon each turn, and "General Gantala of the Ice Barrier" can fetch other "Ice Barrier" monsters, including Synchros, from the Graveyard during each End Phase. This allows for great flexibility in strategy: not only can it revive heavy-hitters with devastating live effects, but also cards like a Defense Position "Defender of the Ice Barrier" or Tuners for a still more threats. While this sort of field advantage is important and readily available to a skilled Duelist, the strength of an "Ice Barrier" Deck lies in a well-stocked hand. Played correctly, an "Ice Barrier" Deck can bounce back from virtually any situation. "Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier" is prime example of the importance of a large hand, trading the destruction of an opponent's monster for a free Special Summon (possibly of a "General"). "Moray of Greed," "Salvage," "Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier," and "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" can assist in keeping the hand count high and "Magic Triangle" live. "Medallion of the Ice Barrier" is a Staple for "Ice Barrier" Decks. It functions exactly like "E - Emergency Call" in an "Elemental HERO" Deck, down to the wording, but serves slightly different purposes: the monster can become part of a Synchro Summon, a third monster for "Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier," a discard cost later retrieved with "Salvage," or to fulfill the requirements for the effect of "Moray of Greed." A large hand also facilitates the effects of two of the archetype's trump cards, "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" and "Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier." "Brionac" can Bounce an unlimited number of cards, while "Gungnir" can destroy up to two cards per turn, both effects at the cost of a discard per target. With a constantly stocked hand, "Brionac" can clear an opponent's field for an OTK, while "Gungnir" can apply pressure by whittling defenses down. One variant of the "Ice Barrier" Deck runs "Wetlands" to boost the ATK of Level 2 or lower Aqua-Type monsters by 1200. This places "Prior of the Ice Barrier" at 2200 ATK, "Dewdark of the Ice Barrier" at 2400 ATK, and "Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier" at 2500 ATK. Recommended Cards General Rush One of the most common "Ice Barrier" Decks, the General Rush has two distinct styles: one focuses on using "Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier" to Special Summon "General Grunard of the Ice Barrier," and then using his effect to swarm the field. The other makes heavy use of "Prior of the Ice Barrier's" effect to revive Generals, to the same ends. Both variants are capable of Synchro Summoning anything from Level 5 to Level 10 through the use of "Dewdark," "Geomancer," and "Cryomancer," though this should not be the main focus of the Deck. Typical Cards HERO Barriers This deck is designed to create an OTK with the swarming capabilities of the "Ice Barrier" Generals and the rapid Fusion engine of "Elemental HERO" monsters. This Deck is heavy on Spells and Graveyard manipulation, and fuses largely from the hand. Ideally, "Mask Change" is chained to "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero's" Summon in order to bring out "Masked HERO Acid," effectively opening an opponent's field up for massive damage, depending on the number or strength of other monsters on the player's side of the field. Recommended Cards Destiny Barriers The aim of this Deck is to Synchro Summon monsters of Level 6 and/or 8 utilizing members of the "Ice Barrier" and "Destiny HERO" archetypes. It takes advantage of Level 2 "Ice Barrier" Tuners and cards like "Destiny HERO - Malicious" and "Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude": "Malicious" is easy-access level 6 Synchro fodder, and "Diamond Dude" is included to power through the Deck's high Spell count and rack up advantage. Both fulfill the "HERO" requirement for "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero," giving the Deck a second weapon and high competitive value. Typical Cards Absolute Barriers This Deck focuses on instant Synchro Summoning and field control by using the Ice Barrier Synchro Monsters "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier," "Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier," and formerly, "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier." The opponent's field can be regularly wiped with the dragons and "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero" as a back-up field controller/beatstick. Note, this Deck depends heavily upon a large hand to fuel the "Ice Barrier" Synchro Monsters effects. Typical Cards Kaiser Bounce Barrier Lock This Deck is based around "Kaiser Colosseum" and "Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier" to bounce and lock down an opponent's monsters and Summons. Spell Barriers This Deck focuses primarily on Spellcaster-Type "Ice Barrier" monsters, along with other WATER Spellcasters (e.g., "Crystal Seer," "Ice Queen," WATER "Charmer" monsters. It includes Spellcaster support cards like "Magical Dimension" and "Magician's Circle," as well as WATER support like "Salvage" and "Moray of Greed." This particular build, when including "Secret Village of the Spellcasters", can create a lock which can be extremely difficult to break. Brionac OTK This deck revolves around "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier's" effect and a good amount of stall power; "Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier," "Reese the Ice Mistress," and "Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier" can fulfill this end. "Moray of Greed" and "Salvage" keep the hand full for "Brionac's" discard cost, and with a hand of "Ice Barrier" monsters, "Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier" can clear an opponent's back row of Spells and Traps, saving "Brionac" the trouble. "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero" can also be splashed in as a back-up plan. Typical Cards